On the Heath
by KoolKatDovahkiin
Summary: This is the second of a series of one-shots for my Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction. This story is centered around Team 4's mission investigating a cabin on the outskirts of the land of fire. Kareth Seto and Misane Kitase.


_This is a short, one-shot story centered around the main character of my _

_Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction__. _

_I will be using this one-shot as a way to get to know my character and develop his personal abilities and attitude, as well as to show his interactions with Misane Kitase. This story is not to be taken as 'canon' and will most likely not involve the main plot of my fanfiction. Naruto __tm __belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, __Only__ Kareth Seto and the other genin of this next generation belong to me._

**On the Heath**

"_Doton!_" Shouted the brown-haired girl at the three men advancing upon her, clapping her hands together at chest level with her left over her right, she finished the necessary seals. "_Funsai no Jutsu!"_ Slamming her hand down on the ground, a thin line of dirt shot toward one of the men, and upon contact the earth around him quickly rose up and crushed him. "Damn..." She sighed, too weak to raise her 'Daiken'. "I'm all out of chakra..." She looked as if she had given up on living. The young girl glanced around, the plains she fought upon was overgrown with shrubs, and short grass. There were cliffs to her right, rising many feet off the ground. She was on the outskirts of a heath. Running through the forests atop the cliff, _Kareth Seto_ was ahead of the rest of his team. Sasuke told him to wait up, but he refused. Asuka called him an idiot for rushing off, but he didn't care. One of his friends was in danger.

"Misane!" Kareth shouted, jumping off the edge and catching the attention of the three below. _"Time to try that new jutsu I thought up"_ He mused mentally, placing his hands into the tiger seal; his hands crossed with his first two fingers up. **"Katon!"** A deep red aura burst around his hands, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"**Meteo!"**

As he fell, the red on his fists sparked a flame. He descended as a small ball of fire growing hotter and hotter by the foot, plummeting to the earth in a large orange explosion which eliminated the two remaining men. Kareth stood up with scrapes and burns, he had not yet adjusted to the level of his jutsu, and it still hurt to use it.

"Crap!" He exclaimed, jumping up and looking from left to right. Growing more and more desperate by the moment. "Misane?!" He shouted, hoping he didn't hit her in the blast. He was relieved when he turned around and saw his sensei. Sasuke stood by her with Asuka in the background. Misane Kitase is a short girl, standing only as tall as Sasuke's shoulder, she was a good four inches shorter than Asuka. Even Kareth himself was almost taller than their sensei. Looking back at Misane, he sighed as the burden of anxiety faded away. She was okay, no scrapes, no burns. "Misane, are you okay?" He asked just to be sure.

"Y-yeah!" She replied nervously, turning a shade of light pink. She always acted this way when Kareth addressed her, he glanced awkwardly at his sense _Maybe she doesn't like me... I must've said something wrong._ He doesn't have feelings for her, he just did not like the idea of someone disliking him, it made him feel bad.

"Alright everyone, we still have a mission to complete." Sasuke started, looking at the children. "We are to be heading to a small cabin near the Bough of No Return." To his left, Misane looked up at their ebon-eyed sensei, a questioning look on her face. Sasuke thought for a moment, before turning to his eldest pupil. "Kareth, you and Misane should head north to the cabin, scout it out and see if its safe." The two stood confused upon hearing their names. Misane let out a high-pitched sound, and Kareth stepped forward.

"Sasuke-sensei, why are we going ahead?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Oi! Isn't it safer if we are with you?" He questioned further, hoping to break the will of the Uchiha man.

"Yes, however this is crucial to your training."

Kareth glanced over to Misane.

"Hey! You're a part of this, help me out here?" Taking her gaze and watching her quickly blush deeper, Kareth gave up. _This girl hates me, she wont help me prove my point, whatever._ "Fine, sensei." Sasuke laughed deeply, infuriating the genin boy even further. Kareth walked toward the cliff face, kicking a small pebble. In his head there was a battle going on, he had to travel for an hour or so with a girl who probably hated him. Turning back he grabbed Misane's arm, making her squeal like a piglet.

Running on the heath was quite boring, the bushes they jumped by all looked the same, coming across a few lizards here and there, but other than the sunny day turning into a uneventful dusk there was nothing to talk about. Each question that Kareth asked his teammate was answered with a quick, stammered, one word answer. Sasuke had provided each of them with a small earbud in order to contact one another, Kareth kept it in his right ear, so he would hear Misane if she attempted to speak to him. At last, she did.

"Kareth..." She started, catching his attention.

"What is it, Misane?" he asked, looking at her as she turned red.

"About your dream..."

"My dream..?" He was so lost he was unsure how to speak, the girl next to him seemed to be speaking nonsense.

"Y-yeah, t-to become a-a..." This was the longest conversation he and Misane had ever had, and she seemed to be having a hard time with it.

"Misane, are you okay?" He stopped, looking at the short, brown-haired girl stuttering next to him.

"Your d-dream of becoming a Honin..." Kareth's eyes widened, he had no idea she was even listening to him when he mentioned it at Team 4's first official meeting. "I-I... I believe you can do it!" His jaw dropped, this little girl on his team, who he thought had hated her, just told him she believed in his dream.

"W-What?" He couldn't believe it, Misane was staring at him so intently, her entire face as red as a cherry.

"Me...and Asuka...and Sasuke-sensei will make it happen!" She shouted, shaking him to the core. He looked into the soft brown eyes of his teammate, amazed by the spirit she was showing.

"Misane..." He started, looking down with his hands balled into fists, he was at a loss for words. No one had ever said anything like this to him before. Kareth is an orphan, his parents killed at such a young age that he was basically raised by Kakashi Hatake, an older Jounin and former ANBU agent who trained the Sixth Hokage and the Uchiha leading the new team 4. Finally the words flowed into him, Kareth shot his head up and stared the girl right in the eyes, causing her whole body to turn red with embarrassment. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, "I won't ever give up on my dream!" Smiling honestly at her. "I don't know how you found out about my doubts, but I promise to never give up! I won't stop until I am a Legendary Honin!"

Upon those words the duo kept moving forward, Kareth knew that he had a long road ahead of him in order to master his _Katon_ and learn as many fire jutsu as he could. Grinning to himself, he darted toward his future... _Thank you, Misane!_

"_**I will become a honin, I will become a legend!"**_


End file.
